yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Marik Ishtar's Decks
Marik plays a variety of Decks while controlling the bodies of various individuals through the Millennium Rod. Marik's main deck is never seen in the anime and manga. Once his body is taken over by Yami Marik, he creates a new deck. For those Decks, see Yami Marik's Decks. Anime Through Keith While controlling Bandit Keith, he utilizes Keith's Machine Deck, albeit modified to include powerful cards obtained by his Rare Hunters, such as "Zera the Mant", "Seiyaryu", "Graceful Charity", "Curse of Fiend", "Tribute to the Doomed", "Solemn Judgement", and "Magic Jammer". Through Strings While controlling the body of Strings, Marik uses a Slifer/Slime Deck tooled to Summoning and powering up the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" using a five-card combo known as the "God Five": * "Slifer the Sky Dragon": The main attack force with near infinite attack power. * "Revival Jam": The ultimate defense, to defend "Slifer" if necessary. * "Jam Defender": To allow "Revival Jam" to automatically defend "Slifer". * "Card of Safe Return": Every time "Revival Jam" is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Strings must draw three cards, and "Slifer" gains 3000 ATK. * "Infinite Cards": Removes hand limit, allowing the ATK of "Slifer" to climb virtually infinite. However, despite Marik's claim that this combo would allow "Slifer" to have infinite ATK, Yami Yugi proved otherwise, as he brainwashed "Revival Jam" and had "Slifer" constantly attack the reviving monster, forcing Strings to keep drawing until a Deck Out occurred, thus losing. Therefore, this combo's greatest weakness is the ATK of "Slifer" is limited by the number of cards within the player's Deck. Through Joey While controlling Joey Wheeler, Marik plays a modified version of Joey's own Deck, which includes cards that are banned by Battle City Rules, such as "Hinotama", "Raigeki" and "Meteor of Destruction". Video games Dark Duel Stories As the box art suggests, Marik is one of the final opponents in the game, and can only be unlocked after beating Yami Yugi 5 times and entering a code. Marik's Deck consists of various rare and powerful cards, including many of the best cards in the game. A few of his cards were used by Bandit Keith in the anime under his possession. Eternal Duelist Soul World Championship 2004 Marik is a Tier 5 Duelist, unlocked after defeating the "Ghouls" (randomized Duels against the five Tier 4 Duelists) five times in a row. Defeating him unlocks the individual Tier 4 Duelists as opponents. His Deck is designed to destroy his opponent's monsters and hand, with elements of Deck Destruction as well. Many of his monsters have dangerous Flip Effects and weak ATK/DEF-Marik covers the latter with his destructive Spells and Traps. The Dawn of Destiny Marik's signature card is shown to be Mystical Space Typhoon. 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005, Marik plays a One Turn Kill Deck centered around the abuse of Forbidden cards. Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Notes Category:Characters' Decks